storyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alpha
History Not much is known about the history of the alpha but many werewolves state that they were created to combat the vampires of the world. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: The Alpha Being the first and oldest werewolf is immensely strong, strong enough to snap a humans neck like a tooth pick and tear limbs and organs out easily, the alpha's strength increases with time and is higtened on the night of a full moon or when enraged Super Speed: The Alpha can move with incredible quickness, the alpha is faster then any human, common vampire,vampire prince, or werewolf. this ability increases over time and is futher enhanced on the night of a full moon or when enraged. Super Agility: The Alpha posses super agility and can move,jump,climb and run faster then any human,vampire,vampire prince or werewolf. Super Durability: The Alpha can handle a lot more truarma then any normal vampire,werewolf,vampire prince or human can. Super Healing Factor: The Alpha can heal from any injury in seconds however still feel the pain of the injury as it happens, The Alpha can heal faster then any common vampire,vampire prince,werewolf or human, this ability increases over time. Super Senses: The Alpha can see, hear and smell better then any human,werewolf or common vampire, the Alpha can see futher and clearer then any human and vampire. The Alpha can also see in the dark like vampires can, unlike vampires the Alpha can also see in more detail for example the Alpha can see when someone is perspiring. The Alpha can hear better then any human or vampire the Alpha can hear inaudiable noises from a blocks away, the Alpha can also hear a person;s heartbeat and thus tell if someone is lying. The Alpha can smell better then any human and vampire they can smell blood from meters away and even tell who's blood it is,The Alpha can smell different scents from different people even if it is days old this makes The Alpha a good tracker. The Alpha can even smell when poisons or different drugs like cocain are in the bloodstream. Lycanthrope Enhancement: The Alpha can show wolf features like glowing green eyes and sharp fangs when threatened, angered or trying to intimidate someone. Transformation Control: The Alpah does not have to change on the full moon instead The Alpha can turn at will and unlike regular werewolves he does not go through the pain of the transformation as The Alpha can acutally morph into wolf form with ease. Immortaility: The Alpha is immortal and will not age nor be effected by human afflictions . Silver Immunity: The Alpha is completely immune to the normal affects of silver. Weaknesses '''Blood Loss: '''If The Alpha looses a lot of blood The Alpha will become groggy and severely weak however the Alpha will heal over time. '''Broken Neck: '''If The neck of The Alpha is broken The Alpha will fall unconcious for several hours '''Decapatation: '''If The Alpha's head is cut, chopped or ripped off the alpha will die instantly '''Fire: '''If The Alpha is set on fire the Alpha will burned and injured severely like any human would however unlike vampires and humans it will not kill the Alpha, the Alpha will heal however the healing process may take days . '''Heart Removal: '''If the heart of the alpha is removed the alpha will be rendered dead '''Magic: '''Like Vampires, The Alpha is vulnrable to magic and magic spells '''Physical Trauma: '''If The Alpha takes too much Physical damage it may cause the Alpha to be incapacitated until given time to heal (if allowed) '''Wolfsbane: '''If The Alpha touches wolfsbane it will burn the Alpha's skin severely, if the Alpha ingests it the Alpha will grow severly sick and may start to cough or gag. however the alpha will heal extremely quickly from this. Known Alpha TBA